Blood Trial
by emily.booth.3363
Summary: Suzanna is a normal vampire her mother Rose Hathaway is missing and she doesn't now her father she goes to track down the beings who have her mother but instead discovers the mysterious vampire hunters will she find rose in time? who is dimitri? how do the slayers keep finding her? will she fall in love with the enemy? (sorry i'm terrible with summaries this is my first Fanfic)
1. The Hunt

**Chapter1**:

Hi I'm Suzanna. It's been 2 years since my mother Rosetta went missing. It was a summer day then we heard a scream and there on the floor was the message, bring her. First we thought it was a joke but then that night they came. The men came for the girl, ME!

BANG! "I now your in here VAMPIRE" snickered the human "there's no way out" I've been in hiding for a year now.

"Come out come out were ever you are" I had to leave after the disappearance of my mother they came to take me to what they call boarding school though like my mother they found out that I'm stubborn so I ran I got in wrong timing and wrong place and so that's when they found me. Humans. I don't now how or why but somehow the humans found out about and there target right now is me.

"I will find you vampire and then I'll end your pitiful life" the human yelled viciously. Then I saw it an opening and so I ran to my window and jumped. Now I run. As I run down the corner ally all I now is that I need to find them I need to find a vampire. There I'm on the main street. I grabbed out me phone and called the first person I could think of, Sydney.

"Hello" said a soft but annoyed voice it sounded like I woke her. "Sydney it's me" I replied, "Suzanna" then I heard a crash I had to keep moving "Sydney where are you" I asked quickly while running towards what looked like a shopping centre and swept inside "few" I thought "Suzanna what happened where are you?" "no time to explain where are you?" I demanded.

"um new jersey why" she sputtered I looked around to find what seemed as the sign of the mall "go to anoula mall and be careful" just at that moment I saw my pursuer's a man and woman all in grey uniforms.

I calmly walked over to a shop and pretended to be interested in nail polish. As I watched then go pass me and entered another shop I circled around once and then went straight for the exit. I walked behind a group of girls discussing prom " I'm wearing a pink princess dress the ones that go in a circle"

Said the girl closest to me they were walking towards the car park but I couldn't follow there's to much space so I shoved myself into a hole in the wall. Then out of nowhere the humans appeared "are u lost my dear" asked the lady this can't be right they were just looking for me " yes dear we can take u to your parents if u like" said the man yep they don't know who I am. Well then I'll use them.

So after the humans found me again they took me to their house saying "there's no reason for a young lady like you to be in such a horrid and dangerous world like ours". I'm trapped! What am I'm going to do? Ok first I'll use them for transport then I'll get out of here yeh I'll do that "um I was just on my way to the airport the mall was where I was getting picked up" I said cautiously.

" well I'm sorry but now since you've missed your plane I guess you'll have to stay here in our house for the time being" she sighed. "My names john and this is clary" stated the man. "My name's lia" I lied I can't let them get my real identity if they do they might have contacts. So now I guess I'm stuck here but it might help me with my investigation to find my mother.

That night I went into what looked like the work room. There are books, maps and paper everywhere and it like a bomb and my parents thought I was messy. Ok so I went to work I started going throw the papers.

Names, Dates they had everything. They even have the location to every vampire and vampire hunter in the world this isn't good we are in big trouble! Then I heard a noise coming from upstairs quickly I grabbed has much as I could and snuck back to the guest room I shoved the papers under my bed and leaned my head onto the door "John wake up" hissed clary

"clary what is it" you could tell john was tired to the bone, "I think someone was in the office" she whispered "check on lia" he hissed ok that's not good I ran to my bed being as quiet as I could and I jumped in heard the door open "she's asleep clary go to bed" john said it sounded as if he was going to punch her.

The next morning john and clary went to get groceries and so I'm all alone in this house so I decided to start investigate. I went to my room and grabbed the paper's I shoved in there last night and took them to the lounge.

I then flattened them out on the coffee table. "Well this definitely doesn't look good" I sighed the paper's contained everything even the blueprints of our court. I ripped my phone out of my pocket and looked for Sydney's phone number, no this can't be right all of the phone numbers I had on my phone are deleted how could this of happened I know how

_Flashback:_

_"Are you lost my dear" said the lady, "yes dear we can take you to your parents if you like" the man beside her said "here I'll find there no." said the lady as she took the phone out of her hand "no please", "oh we insist dearie" replied the man cheerfully!_

_[End of Flashback]_

"I knew they were up to something" I mumbled that's it if they're going to play dirty than so am I. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a container of gasoline they won't need this I thought.

I soaked the house full of gasoline and then I went out side with a lighter, rope and more gasoline. I soaked the rope in gasoline and then made a trail of rope leading from the house to where I stood and then I lit the rope and watched a trail of fire run its way all of the way to the house and then the house was ignited

"my jobs now done" I snickered forgetting all of my evidence was still inside before the house burnt to a crisp I got an old fashioned manikin and I throw it into the fire as my proof of being 'Dead'.

Now I proceed to the next step running I ran opposite the direction the humans went encase of being spotted and I found a house in which owned a motorcycle. Perfect I thought, I've got a 'fake' license just for motorcycles since I learnt to ride one at the age of 7.

I hotwired the vehicle and drove of right when the owner came out of there house "HEY GET BACK HERE" they yelled but they stopped once they saw me laugh in return although I wasn't particularly sure if I was laughing at him or my brilliant escape even if there was no evidence of the vampire hunter's ever being alive.

**Did u like it? please tell.**


	2. The Note

**Chapter1**:

Hi I'm Suzanna. It's been 2 years since my mother Rosetta went missing. It was a summer day then we heard a scream and there on the floor was the message, bring her. First we thought it was a joke but then that night they came. The men came for the girl, ME!

BANG! "I now your in here VAMPIRE" snickered the human "there's no way out" I've been in hiding for a year now.

"Come out come out were ever you are" I had to leave after the disappearance of my mother they came to take me to what they call boarding school though like my mother they found out that I'm stubborn so I ran I got in wrong timing and wrong place and so that's when they found me. Humans. I don't now how or why but somehow the humans found out about and there target right now is me.

"I will find you vampire and then I'll end your pitiful life" the human yelled viciously. Then I saw it an opening and so I ran to my window and jumped. Now I run. As I run down the corner ally all I now is that I need to find them I need to find a vampire. There I'm on the main street. I grabbed out me phone and called the first person I could think of, Sydney.

"Hello" said a soft but annoyed voice it sounded like I woke her. "Sydney it's me" I replied, "Suzanna" then I heard a crash I had to keep moving "Sydney where are you" I asked quickly while running towards what looked like a shopping centre and swept inside "few" I thought "Suzanna what happened where are you?" "no time to explain where are you?" I demanded.

"um new jersey why" she sputtered I looked around to find what seemed as the sign of the mall "go to anoula mall and be careful" just at that moment I saw my pursuer's a man and woman all in grey uniforms.

I calmly walked over to a shop and pretended to be interested in nail polish. As I watched then go pass me and entered another shop I circled around once and then went straight for the exit. I walked behind a group of girls discussing prom " I'm wearing a pink princess dress the ones that go in a circle"

Said the girl closest to me they were walking towards the car park but I couldn't follow there's to much space so I shoved myself into a hole in the wall. Then out of nowhere the humans appeared "are u lost my dear" asked the lady this can't be right they were just looking for me " yes dear we can take u to your parents if u like" said the man yep they don't know who I am. Well then I'll use them.

So after the humans found me again they took me to their house saying "there's no reason for a young lady like you to be in such a horrid and dangerous world like ours". I'm trapped! What am I'm going to do? Ok first I'll use them for transport then I'll get out of here yeh I'll do that "um I was just on my way to the airport the mall was where I was getting picked up" I said cautiously.

" well I'm sorry but now since you've missed your plane I guess you'll have to stay here in our house for the time being" she sighed. "My names john and this is clary" stated the man. "My name's lia" I lied I can't let them get my real identity if they do they might have contacts. So now I guess I'm stuck here but it might help me with my investigation to find my mother.

That night I went into what looked like the work room. There are books, maps and paper everywhere and it like a bomb and my parents thought I was messy. Ok so I went to work I started going throw the papers.

Names, Dates they had everything. They even have the location to every vampire and vampire hunter in the world this isn't good we are in big trouble! Then I heard a noise coming from upstairs quickly I grabbed has much as I could and snuck back to the guest room I shoved the papers under my bed and leaned my head onto the door "John wake up" hissed clary

"clary what is it" you could tell john was tired to the bone, "I think someone was in the office" she whispered "check on lia" he hissed ok that's not good I ran to my bed being as quiet as I could and I jumped in heard the door open "she's asleep clary go to bed" john said it sounded as if he was going to punch her.

The next morning john and clary went to get groceries and so I'm all alone in this house so I decided to start investigate. I went to my room and grabbed the paper's I shoved in there last night and took them to the lounge.

I then flattened them out on the coffee table. "Well this definitely doesn't look good" I sighed the paper's contained everything even the blueprints of our court. I ripped my phone out of my pocket and looked for Sydney's phone number, no this can't be right all of the phone numbers I had on my phone are deleted how could this of happened I know how

_Flashback:_

_"Are you lost my dear" said the lady, "yes dear we can take you to your parents if you like" the man beside her said "here I'll find there no." said the lady as she took the phone out of her hand "no please", "oh we insist dearie" replied the man cheerfully!_

_[End of Flashback]_

"I knew they were up to something" I mumbled that's it if they're going to play dirty than so am I. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a container of gasoline they won't need this I thought.

I soaked the house full of gasoline and then I went out side with a lighter, rope and more gasoline. I soaked the rope in gasoline and then made a trail of rope leading from the house to where I stood and then I lit the rope and watched a trail of fire run its way all of the way to the house and then the house was ignited

"my jobs now done" I snickered forgetting all of my evidence was still inside before the house burnt to a crisp I got an old fashioned manikin and I throw it into the fire as my proof of being 'Dead'.

Now I proceed to the next step running I ran opposite the direction the humans went encase of being spotted and I found a house in which owned a motorcycle. Perfect I thought, I've got a 'fake' license just for motorcycles since I learnt to ride one at the age of 7.

I hotwired the vehicle and drove of right when the owner came out of there house "HEY GET BACK HERE" they yelled but they stopped once they saw me laugh in return although I wasn't particularly sure if I was laughing at him or my brilliant escape even if there was no evidence of the vampire hunter's ever being alive.

**Did u like it? please tell.**


	3. Safe For Now

**Hope you like chapter 2**

So I made it to the airport its night already and I'm hiding I've ran into trouble already and it's so annoying I'm trapped on one side of the airport are the two vampire slayer's and waiting outside are strigo

I don't know why strigo are here but they are which means I'm in trouble if they spot me. " is boarding", "Repeat is boarding" ok that's my qui and apparently it was the slayer's qui too because when I boarded the plane the slayer's were right across from me in second class

"SHOOT!" I thought quickly after the seat belt sign was off I got up and walked to one of the plane staff "may I help you ma'am" the young man said "yes, anyway I could pay you now so I could go to first class" I asked the man he looked uncertain at first and replied

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am but you'll have to stay in second class for the whole flight" I sighed well this will be interesting. As I walked to my seat I noticed there was a note on it I picked the note up and read it as I sat down it said:

_To the young vampire,_

_ I know who you are, I know what you are what you don't now is who I am,_

_if you run I will find you if you hide you will die so be a good girl and meet me at this address when you leave the plane I will be waiting._

Suzanna finished reading the note and examined the bottom of the note

_76 River Street _

Great just great I've got a stalker and there not afraid to bite too. Then the plane's seat belt sign went on "sorry folks but please put on your seat belts as we are currently landing into our destination".

I practically jumped into my seat and buckled up I felt a few wobbles and the plane bump when it landed and everyone started walking into the Montana airport I walked slowly behind the human slayers until they reached the house my address was.

I knew that the slayers were onto me at the plane. I slipped inside the house undetected I was about to show myself when I heard the slayers talking to a foreign voice "who are you and what do you want" the slayers said angrily

"I have brought you two here before me to discuss a very important issue" the person said I got a quick glance at the person it seemed to be a male but I couldn't tell if he was human or not. "And that is" John said curiously "Vampires" the man hissed yep he is definitely not a vampire.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" clary asked questionably "I was walking down a alleyway last month when I was lucky enough to be blessed in seeing a vampire and I took it upon myself to capture her it was difficult but I managed" he snickered and then yelled

"BRING IN THE VAMPIRE" and with that a teenage girl was brought upon the slayers the girl had greasy blond hair, green eyes and was wearing an old and ripped dress "this is the girl speak vampire" the man commanded but the girl stayed silent

"SPEAK" he yelled but once more she didn't say a word and with a small but graceful movement the man slapped the poor girls face and the man and slayers laughed to their hearts contend "please follow me" the man advised and the slayers followed him into another room.

I gasped at the events that just happened and ran to the girl "please help me" she stumbled, I looked at the ropes they looked very fiddly but one look into those sad and distraught green eyes, I stood up and looked for a object to cut with I scanned the room there was nothing I looked throw the gape in the door in which the slayers went throw it was a dining room connected to a kitchen.

There's bound to be a knife in there I scanned the room it was deserted and so I creped across the room and into a kitchen then I heard a noise the cook was also human I dropped to the floor and started crawling there was a cabinet in the middle of the room and every time the cook went to one end of the room I went to the other.

Finally I ended up in the side in which holds the knife's I grabbed the sharpest knife I could see and crawled back into the dinning but as I was halfway into the dining room a door next to the kitchen opened revealing the three slayers I quickly crawled under the dining table making sure not to cut myself "So its decided we shall kill the vampire after diner" the mysterious man said taking his seat at the table soon followed by the others.

The slayers were seated so that the two slayers john and clary were seated opposite each other and the unknown man was seated at the end of the table right in front of the door leading to the poor vampire girl.

I have to do something I thought then I had an idea I crawled to the end of the table in which had no-one seated in and I held out the knife ready I crawled into the kitchen the chef had his back turned the opposite way I grabbed a frying pan with my free hand and placed the knife down next to me so that that hand was free and with one swift movement I hit the chef on the head he feel back towards me

I quickly checked to see if he was unconscious, he was I then put the pan back and grabbed my knife making sure I was just next to the chef and slit me wrist open and made it so that the blood out the door and quickly bandaged my arm with some material I found I crawled back under the table with the knife and waited

"ARRRRRRRRR" a shriek came into effect I smiled as I heard clary scream "THE CHEF" she screamed and as I heard the slayers run into the kitchen I took my opening and quickly crawled back into the main room in which held the vampire girl I ran to her and started cutting the ropes around her and just as we made it out the door I heard a man shout

"THE VAMPIRE GIRL SHE'S GONE" we ran for what seemed like hours now. Finally the girl couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed onto the pavement. "Please I need rest" she gasped clearly losing her breath "alright" I said and sat next to her.

**Did you like it? Don't forget to review please XD**


	4. The School

**Here's chapter 3**

As I sat next to her I could see the fear in her eyes. "Thank you" the girl mumbled and she faced me and I knew then what this girl had gone throw. I held out my hand and said "I now, your safe know" unexpectedly the girl throw herself at me I was shocked as the girl bear hugged me I heard her cry her worries away.

"It's alright" I managed to get the girl to stand up and I held her in my arms and I thought what am I going to do "alright we must get going before they catch up" we started walking along a street which for some reason I felt familiar with.

Then I couldn't see my vampire friend until I stopped at a clothes store in which she had her face squished onto the glass and made a face like a fish, well you don't see that every day I thought.

I ran up to her and said while laughing "do you want some clothes, I need to get some anyway" and instantly I saw her face lift up "I'll take that as a yes" I smiled and lead the way inside. For a minute I thought I went delusional until I saw it was true the clothes, the accessory's the style quickly I snapped out of it I only need clothes for me and the girl.

I skimmed throw the racks and finally spotted the perfect skinny jeans and sadly she could only see a black one arm V-neck. I grabbed them and checked the size perfect it would fit I then looked for my new friend she was in the designer section gaping at a one sleeve, sequined shirt I called out to her "Hay I don't have that much cash come look over here" pointing at the 50% off rack she stalked over looking very glum and went throw the rack finally she managed to find a black tank top, a denim jacket and a mini skirt.

The girls went to the cashier and bought their new clothing and then went hunting for a place to stay at night until Suzanna had an idea "hay where were you staying before you were kidnapped" I stated while turning to the girl

"um at sunshine estate it's not far from here and please after all this you can call me Anna. Anna Mary Lesotho" she said with a lot more confidence. Then we saw the sun setting

"we'd better hurry there might be strigio around and Anna went towards a cute little cabin for a minute I thought she was joking because of her taste but no her key went straight into the lock and she opened the door when I walked throw the door I was amazed at the design of the place it was like a pent house in disguise Anna smiled at the look on my face

"do you like it was specially made for me" I followed her into what looked like the guest room and sat on the bed "this can be your room if you would like" she smiled I thought about it for a while "I'm sorry I can only stay tonight" I sighed she pouted but then gave up "ok" she said and walked out.

I need to find where those slayers are and what they're doing and nothing's going to get in my way. I woke from a nightmare I was running into nothingness at first but then everything went black I heard a shriek and looked behind me and saw bodies everywhere I ran towards them and checked for a pulse they were dead. I turned around and started running down an alley when out of nowhere I was surrounded by strigo the cold, dead bastards.

"hmm look what we got here boy's a vampire" one, clearly the leader teased I looked around there were four clearly I'm outnumbered "this was my first time with strigo hopefully I won't die all three strigo jumped me at once suddenly I woke up sweating and dehydrated I hope that dream isn't true I thought I got up and wrote a note to Anna saying that I'm on my way and the best of luck to her.

I had a shower and got changed and ran out the door making sure to lock it afterwards.

Where am I going to go now I mean I don't even know where the slayers are I now I'll go back to that house what is it 76 River street yea that's it so I headed towards the house and looked throw a window nobody was there perfect I creep-ed throw the door making sure no one was around

I checked the kitchen and dining room no one the slayers must of packed up and left I found the door the slayers went throw when I was crawling throw the dining room and I walked down what was a hall there was pictures all along the walls of I guess very dead humans ancient even I walked into a room just like any other but then I heard the door bang shut

"very stupid of you vampire to come back to this place" a human said throw a slit in the door the human I heard the humans footsteps fade away eventually I then searched the room for cracks, weak points anything really but there was nothing

why did I walk into this room anyway then I saw the smallest opening ever in the corner of the wall there was a line shaped as a square in the wall just big enough for me as if somewhere in this room is a hatch that opens this little yet almost visible door

I ran around the room once again but finally gave up the slayers must of put the line there just to make me run around and get tired about so I walked over to a corner in the room and fell asleep I dream't about my mother the last day I saw her she used to visit me at school sometimes and the last time she did we had a fight, her charge was moving to Russia on special business but I didn't won't her to go. I slammed back into the corner she went anyway and when she finally came home she was taken the moroi believed she was dead but they never found her body to prove it.

I woke up to a shock the little line across the wall shaped as a little door started to creek open I lounged towards the door what the hell is happening once the door was fully open I looked into the hole it looks like it never ends well let's find out with one glance behind me I crawled throw the hole managing to close the door behind me.

It feels like I've been in this hole for hours now the holes started to get bigger I turned a corner and there was a faint light at the end. The sun I started to get faster with my pace until I reached the end of the tunnel I was in a completely different place I looked behind me there was nothing the tunnel ran under the ground I was in a forest I didn't even know if I was in Montana anymore I started to walk forward deeper into the forest I definitely didn't want to follow the tunnel back to my prison where I might have a chance at death. Well let me think ONWARD no messing around with the grim reaper today I say I walked around the forest for a while until I came to a road hmm I wonder where this leads to I thought.

**YAY finally finished the chapter XD**


	5. The Follow

**Hey Everyone hope you like it ^_^**

I've been walking for 2 days now there has been no cars go paced as if this place has never ever existed I finally made it to a clearing I ran towards what looked like it what once was a school a gate surrounded it all it is now is a roughen

I wonder what the schools name is I read the sign no this is not possible I mean this place was here for thousands of years how could this of happened the sign read St Vladimir's my mother's beloved school vampires lived here and went to school here

I walked around there was no bodies but ashes everywhere I looked at the seals broken by a human this is bigger than I thought the humans are on the move already targeting places and the vampires don't even see it coming that's it I've had enough the humans are going down if they think they can get away with this if it's a war they won't it's a war they'll get I throw the ashes into container I found on the floor and picked up a broken ward this should be proof enough.

I stalked out of the school and headed towards were I came until I heard a noise of a car it drove recklessly it stopped a few metres away from where I stood I hid behind a part of a wall and listened.

The car door opened and three humans walked out of their car "the vampires don't now we exist these ashes are there remains now do you believe were on your side" a girl teenager said to a man well in his 30's she was speaking for a teenage by next to her about my age and pretty cute he has dark brown hair, brown eyes and the lips to no snap out of it they won't to kill you

when the humans finished and decided to head back to where ever there from I quickly and quietly jumped into the back of their car I needed a ride anyway when the car stopped the humans came to the back of the car and opened it to find me comfy sitting there I smiled "if you won't to stay alive I'd hop inside and close the door behind you" the humans looked startled but there faces changed into anger

"you don't scare us vampire" a man snickered "oh but I should because I'm one of the most deadliest vampires alive now you wouldn't won't to get on our bad side do you" I knew this was a lie however the humans didn't so they were very compliant to my request they all sat in the back of the car and closed the door behind them I shoved my hand in front of them "the stakes" I smiled as they handed the stakes to me I also made sure that they had nothing in there reach that could be used as a weapon.

"so what do you want to do with us" the teenage girl asked by my guess she was scared "yea if you're going to kill us get over with it" the leader snared I was startled and then laughed they all looked at each other they probably thought I was going to sound like an evil villain in the movies but what I've heard I've got a very lovely laugh

"kill you this isn't 500BC old man" their faces seemed to relax except for the man he seemed a bit angry about his new name well this will be fun "I won't to now all of your planes about attacking vampires" I said a little more seriously the girl replied innocently "what there's no such thing as vampires" I laughed again

"don't play the innocent act believe it or not your kind was stupid enough to make me live with them I found out about you and when they left I blow up there house" they now were scared "that's not true your what 15-16 you couldn't do that" the girl stumbled I smiled which said everything they needed

"your kind wants a war I'll give them one" they all looked at each other yea that's right you slipped up now you're going to pay now surprisingly the teenage boy talked "what will you do with us after your finished" this one was strong and had the potential to be a leader

"don't worry if you all be good and give us all of the information there will be no war" They all scaled at me except the boy he seemed relived interesting I bounded the humans with ropes and hopped into the front of the car I put the keys in and started to drive "can you even drive" someone yelled from the back "no" I called back and I saw then all tense up I even heard a weep hehehe suckers I thought.

I drove down a highway and stopped at a gas station I bought petrol and some food I opened the back of the car hopped in and closed the door I unbounded the ropes and throw each of the humans a fruit bar and a pie they all looked at me but the decided it was safe after the boy took a bite and dug in my food was demolished in minutes however they took a bit longer after they finished I rebounded there ropes and once again was on the move. Not knowingly I found myself singing Avril Lavigne's song nobody's home:

**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**

**She felt it every day.**

**And I couldn't help her,**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

I didn't even now I was singing.

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

I guess this song just tells me how I feel.

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

Like in a dream

**Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's fallen behind.**

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's fallen from grace.**

**She's all over the place.**

**Yeah, oh**

Yeah this is me.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

I'm not a monster just a teen with a life full of sh**.

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**

"why are you singing" the teenage boy asked "what" I asked, "Why are you singing" he said more loudly this time I thought about it for a while but I could never really think up a reason so instead I stayed silent and continued to drive.

"So where's the nearest vampire house" I asked, "aren't you supposed to now that not u" they questioned I sighed "I haven't had contact with vampires in months" I replied sadly "We don't know where the vampires are we all lost contact with the vampire world after our contacts house got blown up remember" I giggled oh yea I forgot about the whole blowing up stuff you know what I'm actually getting into the mood for blowing stuff up "hey where's the nearest vampire hunter vacancies" I asked consciously

"We will never tell u" the man said oh yea I'll make u I thought "Where is it" I said In the most demanding voice ever "It's in her in Montana 193 Christian village" I thought about this answer for a while.

WHAT 193 Christian villages an actual church this is some messed up "what are you going to do" they asked "how many places have you guys hit" they thought about this one "only that school, but you blow up our contacts house so" I jumped out the car went to the back and grabbed a lighter it seems me rood friend has a very bad habit of smoking which covenants my habit blowing stuff up.

I raced to another car and grabbed a bit of rope left over it'll have to do I drenched it in petrol from this car too bad for its owner and I made the rope lead from the church to where I stand the bad thing is that this time I can't drench the church so instead it will be on fire but it'll do so I lit the rope got into the car and drove away I could see the church burning throw a mirror god I'm going to be condemned to hell if I keep this up.

So one more vacancy down but what if every time I burn up a house more come and more learn the name Suzanna Sasha Hathaway, no they don't even now my name I thought but something I forgot to do is take the phones off of my new prisoners and somewhere back at Montana the slayers managed to send a message via phone then ditch it the message read:

SUZANNA SASHA HATHAWAY IS ON THE MOVE GET ALL UNITES ON HER TRAIL IMMEDIATELY!

**XD**


	6. The Plan

**Hey Everyone hope you like it ^_^**

I've been walking for 2 days now there has been no cars go paced as if this place has never ever existed I finally made it to a clearing I ran towards what looked like it what once was a school a gate surrounded it all it is now is a roughen

I wonder what the schools name is I read the sign no this is not possible I mean this place was here for thousands of years how could this of happened the sign read St Vladimir's my mother's beloved school vampires lived here and went to school here

I walked around there was no bodies but ashes everywhere I looked at the seals broken by a human this is bigger than I thought the humans are on the move already targeting places and the vampires don't even see it coming that's it I've had enough the humans are going down if they think they can get away with this if it's a war they won't it's a war they'll get I throw the ashes into container I found on the floor and picked up a broken ward this should be proof enough.

I stalked out of the school and headed towards were I came until I heard a noise of a car it drove recklessly it stopped a few metres away from where I stood I hid behind a part of a wall and listened.

The car door opened and three humans walked out of their car "the vampires don't now we exist these ashes are there remains now do you believe were on your side" a girl teenager said to a man well in his 30's she was speaking for a teenage by next to her about my age and pretty cute he has dark brown hair, brown eyes and the lips to no snap out of it they won't to kill you

when the humans finished and decided to head back to where ever there from I quickly and quietly jumped into the back of their car I needed a ride anyway when the car stopped the humans came to the back of the car and opened it to find me comfy sitting there I smiled "if you won't to stay alive I'd hop inside and close the door behind you" the humans looked startled but there faces changed into anger

"you don't scare us vampire" a man snickered "oh but I should because I'm one of the most deadliest vampires alive now you wouldn't won't to get on our bad side do you" I knew this was a lie however the humans didn't so they were very compliant to my request they all sat in the back of the car and closed the door behind them I shoved my hand in front of them "the stakes" I smiled as they handed the stakes to me I also made sure that they had nothing in there reach that could be used as a weapon.

"so what do you want to do with us" the teenage girl asked by my guess she was scared "yea if you're going to kill us get over with it" the leader snared I was startled and then laughed they all looked at each other they probably thought I was going to sound like an evil villain in the movies but what I've heard I've got a very lovely laugh

"kill you this isn't 500BC old man" their faces seemed to relax except for the man he seemed a bit angry about his new name well this will be fun "I won't to now all of your planes about attacking vampires" I said a little more seriously the girl replied innocently "what there's no such thing as vampires" I laughed again

"don't play the innocent act believe it or not your kind was stupid enough to make me live with them I found out about you and when they left I blow up there house" they now were scared "that's not true your what 15-16 you couldn't do that" the girl stumbled I smiled which said everything they needed

"your kind wants a war I'll give them one" they all looked at each other yea that's right you slipped up now you're going to pay now surprisingly the teenage boy talked "what will you do with us after your finished" this one was strong and had the potential to be a leader

"don't worry if you all be good and give us all of the information there will be no war" They all scaled at me except the boy he seemed relived interesting I bounded the humans with ropes and hopped into the front of the car I put the keys in and started to drive "can you even drive" someone yelled from the back "no" I called back and I saw then all tense up I even heard a weep hehehe suckers I thought.

I drove down a highway and stopped at a gas station I bought petrol and some food I opened the back of the car hopped in and closed the door I unbounded the ropes and throw each of the humans a fruit bar and a pie they all looked at me but the decided it was safe after the boy took a bite and dug in my food was demolished in minutes however they took a bit longer after they finished I rebounded there ropes and once again was on the move. Not knowingly I found myself singing Avril Lavigne's song nobody's home:

**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**

**She felt it every day.**

**And I couldn't help her,**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

I didn't even now I was singing.

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

I guess this song just tells me how I feel.

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

Like in a dream

**Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's fallen behind.**

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's fallen from grace.**

**She's all over the place.**

**Yeah, oh**

Yeah this is me.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

I'm not a monster just a teen with a life full of sh**.

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**

"why are you singing" the teenage boy asked "what" I asked, "Why are you singing" he said more loudly this time I thought about it for a while but I could never really think up a reason so instead I stayed silent and continued to drive.

"So where's the nearest vampire house" I asked, "aren't you supposed to now that not u" they questioned I sighed "I haven't had contact with vampires in months" I replied sadly "We don't know where the vampires are we all lost contact with the vampire world after our contacts house got blown up remember" I giggled oh yea I forgot about the whole blowing up stuff you know what I'm actually getting into the mood for blowing stuff up "hey where's the nearest vampire hunter vacancies" I asked consciously

"We will never tell u" the man said oh yea I'll make u I thought "Where is it" I said In the most demanding voice ever "It's in her in Montana 193 Christian village" I thought about this answer for a while.

WHAT 193 Christian villages an actual church this is some messed up "what are you going to do" they asked "how many places have you guys hit" they thought about this one "only that school, but you blow up our contacts house so" I jumped out the car went to the back and grabbed a lighter it seems me rood friend has a very bad habit of smoking which covenants my habit blowing stuff up.

I raced to another car and grabbed a bit of rope left over it'll have to do I drenched it in petrol from this car too bad for its owner and I made the rope lead from the church to where I stand the bad thing is that this time I can't drench the church so instead it will be on fire but it'll do so I lit the rope got into the car and drove away I could see the church burning throw a mirror god I'm going to be condemned to hell if I keep this up.

So one more vacancy down but what if every time I burn up a house more come and more learn the name Suzanna Sasha Hathaway, no they don't even now my name I thought but something I forgot to do is take the phones off of my new prisoners and somewhere back at Montana the slayers managed to send a message via phone then ditch it the message read:

SUZANNA SASHA HATHAWAY IS ON THE MOVE GET ALL UNITES ON HER TRAIL IMMEDIATELY!

**XD**


	7. Alchemist

**Took me a while but i finally finished it:**

So I'm stuck with Zen boy and the vampire world I mean dimitri may not know this but I've got a history of going rouge so they won't want me back I mean come on who wants a rouge teenager who doesn't know how to keep under self-control and has the capacity to blow stuff up at times.

So like I said once we arrived at court the queen was waiting I was a little scared to see someone with such power stand and wait for our news to my sadness though a girl my age stood next to her this was her daughter hazel I've never met her before but my mother's says she's a gem in other words she's going to hate me when we walked out of the plane

I made sure I was last I heard a squeal and the queen ran and hugged dimitri it took a lot of effete but I managed to not have my mouth hang open she started talking with him immediately and introduced her daughter to him as they all talked I managed to escape the premises and slip behind a building I was walking to the edge of the building but waiting for me on the other side was dimitri, the queen and her daughter

"shoot" I said out loud not bothering to cover my mouth I kept my head down hoping not to be noticed but the queen got a quick look at my face and boast into teas and hugged me "Suzanna where have you been" I stayed quite

"who is this mother" said the princess she hugged me again while saying "you've got in so big Suzanna" she let go and took a breath I lifted my face up "you look just like her know, Hazel this is rose's daughter" hazel looked at me in owe she loved my mother too then I got court off guard by Lisa the queen

"where have you been I've been worried sick" she shouted then dimitri stepped in "Suzanna here also has trouble not finding out stuff actual she has valuable information too valuable" he said and they all look at me scared "she truly makes her mother look like a fool" he added this made Lisa even more scared I just smiled hmm maybe this won't be a wasted trip after all.

I was taken to my old room where I lived before I went a-wall it still had my old clothes in it too so I had a shower and got changed into a pair of jeans and red tank top and I walked into a meeting room already full of people I could tell by the faces of the guardians or new guardians that I looked hot and no one could tell me otherwise.

I walked up and stood at the end of the table because clearly I was the one in charge I took my position "what the hell this is just a teenage girl" a man yelled at dimitri which I hadn't of noticed had slipped into the room.

"Excuse me but would you like to begin" I yelled out in a boss like voice, everyone including the man who yelled became silent straight away noticing the power in my voice "once I went a-wall to find my mother but I ended up in a mess of my own I had discovered a secret organisation called the vampire hunters or slayers I like to call them now they discovered me and I was on the run

I tricked them into letting me live with them and I got to find out there plans in long turn short I know what their planning but they know who I am and so we are at a critical stage in vampire history humans or the slayers I should say won't war and they have plans but I've got a plane of my own so listen up…" once I was finished the other vampires all agreed that my plan was great and that they believed in it.

So once everything was set up I walked straight into a jet and sat down into a window seat where I could see us take off and set a course back to Montana where me and dimitri first met i started to fall asleep. I woke up to the jet start to drop we must be there already I thought I looked out the window where still in the air then i heard the speakers turn on and a muffled voice then a panic

"we are experiencing some difficulties with the jet so please buckle up passengers I looked around it was only me ok this is weird I thought then I felt the jet give way "SHOOT" I yelled I ran to a cabinet which held a parachute I grabbed it and through it onto my back I opened a door and got sucked out of the plane I started to free fall and quickly yanked the parachute open the jet crashed onto the land underneath I kind of felt sorry for the pilots but it was also their fault so not my problem I landed onto a field I could see a plain house seriously it didn't even have tree's or anything just a house it was at least a 30min walk south no problem I thought

1 HOUR LATER

Ok that took longer than expected but what can you do I walked to the front door and nocked no-one answered so i opened the door and went straight in I checked every room there was nothing in here no furniture zit nothing so I walked into the kitchen

"OH MY GOD" a sign was posted on all of the walls a sign of a nuclear testing site I should of just of let myself die in the crash because this will be way more painful I quickly ran out of the house and looked around I couldn't see anything well until a bit of land far off from me was hit by a nuclear bomb I can see the bomb's impact wave come my way I started running into the house I closed all of the windows and sat in a ball underneath the thickest wall I could find I closed my eyes.

"U WILL NOT DIE I WILL SURVIVE I WILL FIND MY MOTHER I WILL DEFEAT THE SLAYERS I Will I WILL I WILL I WILL" I repeat to myself I could feel the floor start to move I looked up as if I was staring at the world "WHY ME WHY DID YOU GIVE THIS LIFE TO ME" I yelled but then a little person in my head said "Sue my little angel you can do anything you are the light when it's dark you are the gem in the world know only you can do this for me my little angel please"

"NO NO MOTHER" I yelled then I started to sob the ground know was getting worse "no no I can't do it anymore" then the shockwave had finally arrive first I felt a tremble then a magger wave hit the walls started to give way the celling was braking then it started to fall that's when everything went black.

**Left you hanging didn't I XD **


	8. The Maze

**This one is VERY interesting XD**

I woke up in a white room it looked like a hospital well that's good but I looked around even more and it was a human hospital that's probably a bad thing a white door opened to reveal a doctor and nurse doctor had a folder with patent no.1 on it

ok I'm getting out of here there is a war that rests in my hands and I'm am not going to lose I got up and out of my bed then a pain surged through my body coming from my head I felt where the pain was there was bandage around it I looked into a mirror next to my bed there starring back at me was thank fully a healthy girl well ok except for the whole bandage on head thing the bandage however was very annoying so I started to take it off but then I heard the doctor yell

"NO Stop" I looked up at him the nurse ran to my side "why?" I asked confused he walked towards me calmly "you are not ready you are still healing you gave everyone a startle when we saw you in the house you know the bomb had already been launched so as you can see we were very worried"

the nurse then joined into the conversation "you are very lucky you know not many survive a major shock wave like you did" I looked at both of them know that wasn't why they don't want me to take it off then they both walked towards the other side of the room and turned their backs to me I then took my chance and ripped the bandage off my head there across my cheek was a blue and silver butterfly

"WHAT DID YOU PUT ON MY FACE" I yelled at the humans they turned to me and were shocked and came rushing over "you weren't supposed to know about it" they sputtered I can't believe they did this to my face although it does look really cool what a minute I looked even closer it was just like an alchemist tattoo it was glittery and was on my cheek I looked at the humans a little more closely on the girls right cheek was a little hint of a golden lily….. ALCHEMIST a stood up and shoved past them I reached for the door I felt something hit my head I fell forward quickly jumped up, turned around and got into a fighting stance the alchemist man punched me unbelievable but I bet it hurt him more than me by the look on his face it did.

"We need you to stay" he simply said "you two are alchemists what is two alchemists doing at a hospital tattooing a patent" I said in a dangerous attitude both alchemists looked at each other than back at me "we don't have to tell you" I smiled and then suddenly got it

"you want to stop the war well guess what your humans are the ones we requested it" I then walked out the door I was in a large corridor it felt as if it could go on for ever I turned right then left and ended up standing in front of an elevator I practically punched the button to open the door the doors swang open there was no elevator but a rope leading down i heard some voices ok no more stalling I've got to go know

I took a few steps back I then ran towards the rope inside the elevator and jumped I started to fall I looked up I was screaming I got my head together I started to grab at the rope with some force it was ripping my hands but I continued I finally stopped in time to hear the elevator come down I started to panic. Then I heard a voice the voice was coming from in front I looked up there was an elevator door a man was standing there he was scared for me.

"quick jump in" he said "I can't it's too far" I yelled the man then jumped onto the rope and swung the part of the rope that I was on towards the door I landed onto my feet I looked behind me to see the man get crushed by the elevator and I thought to myself that might have been the only man that has ever been a hero in this place and I just let him die.

I ran towards a door marked 'EXIT' I ran out of this place and found jeep I hotwired the jeep and drove through a town i need to find out where I am I thought I looked up to see a sign it said Bulverde street ok I grabbed a laptop that was on the other seat

"Perfect" I smiled fate wont's me alive and I'm not going to say no. I snatched the laptop off of the seat I turned it on there was no security password thank you I got onto Google and typed in Bulverde street then clicked onto the first website that came up it said Bulverde street is located in Russia. Well that's odd the Alchemists are right next to the slayers they couldn't no they were on our side they won't piece I thought.

I turned at the next lights and headed straight for my old prison I then parked at the front and took out a phone I grabbed off of the guy that saved my life he won't care anymore I guess. I flicked the phone open and looked at the battery there was only a little bit left so I put the phone into my pocket I then opened the door to the jeep and jumped out.

I started walking towards my old prison but I stopped once I saw the door open i quickly hid behind a bush "WELL YOU FINALLY SCROWED US OVER BY SAVING THAT VAMPIRE" a girl I recognised yelled at a teenage boy came out in a sulky mood "I didn't mean to, I mean" he stumbled at his words

"THAT'S RIGHT THE WHOLE FRIC*** SLAYERS GUILD FOUND OUT" she of course was still screaming her head off she took a deep breathe "stay out here until the council have decided what to do" I think she's calm know but then when she was walking back in she slapped him in the head and left he slumped onto a seat facing the opposite way I looked around there was no camera's nothing

"Stupid now I'm screwed" he yelled I then stood up behind him slowly making sure not to make any noise "I don't think so" I whispered inside his ear "ARRR" he cried as he turned around the a siren went off "what was that" I said a little scared "they know you're here" he stood up and grabbed my hand he ran to a big bush with me lagging behind he then looked behind us the slayers started to come out just before they saw us he shoved himself and me inside the bush it was bigger on the inside I thought

I had my back against the middle of the tree and the boy's chest made it so that our body's touched although he was only just inside the bush enough our heads was just close enough for me to feel him breathe onto me it was intoxicating I could tell the feeling was neutral "well well who is this I felt the boy turn around in a way that the slayers still couldn't see me.

**what do you think?**


	9. Lost and Yet Found

**YAY Can't believe i'm already this far **

The slayers finally left to go and hunt me down the boy then turned back to face me I started to blush we both hopped out of the bush once he said the coast was clear "what the hell are you doing" he said in a hushed voice I of course don't really what he thinks so I sat onto a bench and crossed my arms

"hey are you going to answer at all" he said even more agitated I looked up at him damn it he's too cute "I need your help" know he looked worried huh that got him "I need to get into the centre room where all of their operations take place" I said officially

"I don't think I can….", "you can do it know you're the only one I can count on" he looks to skeptical I thought "I can count on you right?" I asked then I looked into my eyes it felt as if he could see into my soul that was a mistake know he's hooked

"fine I'll do it" YES plan is now underway i can't help myself I thought I jumped off of my seat and bear hugged the poor boy I then held out my hand "huh?" he questioned "you have to shake on it" I said stop smiling this isn't year 3 he shook my hand and lead me to an air vent I must of looked skeptical "do you want to get court" he said to answer his question I went straight for the vent and started crawling

"take a left then a right" he said I turned where-ever his directions lead me then I stopped there was an intersection "um where know" I asked "why have you stopped" he yelled "There's an intersection which way" I asked "I have no idea" I closed my eyes "hey are you listening to me" then I opened "we go to the right" we crawled for a while until the boy whispered

"did you hear that" I stopped to listen the noise was coming our way "ok let's go down the next vent" I whispered back. I reached the next vent the noise was louder know the slayers had already court onto me and my new companion I started to open the vent but 2 of the bolts were stuck the voices were getting closer "hurry up" the boy said "I'll just be a sec" okay one bolt down know the next "come on" I started to repeat

"their coming" he said even louder know the bolt was finished we slipped down into a room right after the boy jumped down I put the vent door thing back on and looked more at our surroundings we were in what looked like a library the books were very odd they all had things like _'Chemitrial El Lizado Doku' _and _'Dovido Stan Vacolu' _No idea what that means but whatever.

"Ok so where in the library" the boy said "you don't say" I responded in a cocky tone the boy rolled his eyes and then looked around I like him on the angle it makes him look way hotter as I gazed at his mesmerizing smile he turned to look at me OMG I started blushing he did too "follow me" he smiled then he took me hand into his he probably just wants me to keep up with him I thought. We headed straight for the control centre "where are we" I asked finally we were in a hallway it was completely BORING!

If I don't get into any action soon I'm going to die well of boredom at least "well i haven't actually been in this part off the building before, but I'm sure I can find the control room for sure" he said ok fine maybe I should of just of kidnapped a few OLDER slayers and they could have been my guide.

"Fine that's ok we will just have to go into the security room and fin it from there" I said god this boy can be annoying sometimes. We went into a large room that had a desk I suppose it was used for reception the receptionist was clearly out looking for me.

"I know this room" he said way too happy to help "really ok were from here" I asked "I said I know the room that doesn't mean I know witch door" I said "well then how do you know this room" this is getting really annoying I was so stupid to ever fall for him "I saw it on a picture" he said he was still smiling seriously I would love to get that smile off of his face.

We started checking each room the first room was an office for some person called Jessie Olive the next was a room full of cells like a jail god these people expect to win this war way to much then the 3rd floor was just a dumb empty room "BORING" I sighed then finally the last room please please please be this room I opened the door then I looked at the boy he leaned over e to see what was inside then we quickly closed the door

"we will never EVER speak of that door again" I said to him seriously although I was on the verge of laughter the boy although hasn't mastered a poker face like me so he started to crack up once he started I couldn't help but join in the laughter was unavoidable in the end we both had tears in our eyes.

"ok back to work" I said professionally I walked over to the reception desk and started to go through the folders and documents there was nothing then we heard a voice "Did you find the vampire" it was a woman's voice she was coming towards us I looked at the boy "quick we have to hide" I whispered to him we both dive under the desk.

There's not much room but we managed to stay unseen I heard some footsteps coming our way "I need to go and find the vampire you stay here in case" a man's voice said he was the boss I guess I heard some footsteps leave the room thank god there gone I was about to get up but then out of nowhere the lady sat down on the seat she still hadn't seen us but that doesn't make it anymore awkward.

She then moved her chair closer to me oh god please no the chair was only just touching I started to move back until I remembered the boy was there I turned my head just in time to see the boy smirk know he's getting ideas I nudged him hopping that he would forget the idea altogether but he didn't in fact it just made a little too confident.

Finally he got the idea and stopped the lady started to get up I tried to see what she was doing but if I saw what she was doing she would see me so I stayed were I was the lady ran her fingers under the desk along a small box thing under the desks surface odd why hadn't I seen that before I watched the lady as she pushed the box thing towards me and then I heard something click I don't know what happened next but the lady disappeared i got up and the boy followed after me I crouched were the box was and copied the lady's movements as the box was moved there was a little button there left in its place I pressed the button and then covered it with the box I heard a click behind me a bit of the wall shaped as a door was formed and opened I started to walk causally through the door it lead me into a big room full of screens, cameras and computers "I guess this is the control room"

**YAY we have breached the control room **


End file.
